duality_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200215-history
Race: Earth Pony
Description One of the three pony races to have evolved on Equis many centuries ago, Earth Ponies were always the standard for toughness, strength, and connection to nature. In the age of the stars that standard has become somewhat twisted, but Earth Ponies still hold many of their impressive former abilities. To them, the connection with Equis was never lost, and they remain true to their ancestors, not casting aside their abilities in the same way that Unicorns and Pegasi have. Earth Ponies are common on colonies because of their abilities with crops and even alien flora, sometimes enough so that governments will not support colonization attempts that lack a certain number of Earth Ponies. That doesn't limit them to only manual labor jobs, however, and Earth Ponies can be found just about everywhere. Stats and Bonuses Agility: -1 Strength: +2 Mechanical: '''-1 '''Endurance: +2 Charisma: +1 Perception: '''- '''Technical: - Intellect: - Trait: Earth Pony Toughness - No matter what path they take in life, Earth Ponies find that they can take a beating like no other pony, and gain +1 max HP per die rolled. Earth Ponies (Earth Pony - Earth Pony) Pure-breed Earth Ponies are tall, strong, and tough, and make up a great portion of the population of any colony. They have no horns, wings, or other special features, and many of them like it that way. Agility: - Strength: +2 Mechanical: '''- '''Endurance: +2 Charisma: -''' 'Perception: '- '''Technical: -1 Intellect: - Trait: Frontier Born - You are much harder to put down for good. You start with +5 HP, you don't start bleeding out until the start of the turn after you hit 0 HP, and you naturally heal 1 HP per galactic day up to some limit determined by the extent of your injuries (GM discretion), but potentially max health if nothing is broken and no limbs are missing. Cloud Walkers (Earth Pony - Pegasus) Cloud Walkers resemble earth ponies who don't get out quite enough; that is, they're still fairly tall, but not nearly as bulky, and often rather light for their size, thanks to some minor changes to bone structure. They do not have wings. Agility: +1D Strength: -1 Mechanical: '''+1 '''Endurance: -1 Charisma: +1 Perception: '''- '''Technical: - Intellect: - Trait: Surprising Speed - Your size makes most ponies expect you to be slower than you are, and you can use this to catch them off-guard. The first time you engage an enemy in combat, so long as they have never seen you fight before, you can choose to take a +1D on a dodge roll. What you have used this ability, you cannot use it with anypony who remembers seeing you do so. This applies as you might expect to feats of speed outside of combat, as well, and has great application in bets and the like. Adept (Earth Pony - Unicorn) Adept look much more like a Mundane Pony than an Earth Pony, losing much of their size and height, but have greater intellectual powers and affinity for technology. They do not have a horn, although some have a slight, almost un-noticeable bump on their skulls where one might otherwise have been. Agility: +1 Strength: -1 Mechanical: '''+1 '''Endurance: -2 Charisma: - Perception: '''+1 '''Technical: +1 Intellect: +2 Trait: Quick Learner - You pick up skills you have no real leanings towards with surprising ease. Every session, you may pick one skill whose base attribute is no higher than 3D, after implants and other bonuses, and raise it by +1D as though you spent three character points on it. You cannot pick that skill again. Tabaxi (Earth Pony - Cat) Tabaxi are short, thinner Earth Ponies who share several attributes with felines, including longer fur, paws, more articulate ears, and slightly pointed teeth, as well in shifted muscle mass giving them much greater agility. Agility: +1D Strength: -1 Mechanical: '''-1 '''Endurance: -1 Charisma: - Perception: '''+1D '''Technical: - Intellect: - Trait: Feline Eyes - Your character shares the visual prowess of the cats whose genes they share, and gain Tapetum Lucidum I for free, as well as being able to purchase Tapetum Lucidum II at the cost of the first tier. Canar (Earth Pony - Dog) Powerful and tough, Canar closely take after Earth Ponies in stature, but have shorter, courser fur, clawed paws with the hind being particularly large compared to hooves, noticeably pointed teeth, and significantly improved noses. They make for deadly close-combat fighters, skilled trackers, and highly intimidating guards. Agility: -1 Strength: +1 Mechanical: '''-1 '''Endurance: +1D Charisma: -''' 'Perception: '+2 '''Technical: -1 Intellect: - Trait: Visage of Death - When not wearing an exosuit, you can roll intimidation based on either your Strength or Endurance stat, your pick, rather than Charisma, due to your ability to strike at a more primal fear, rather than simply social pressure. Skaztee (Earth Pony - Bat) A slight twist on Bat Ponies of old, Skaztee stand tall and thin, similar to Cloud Walkers, but are more true to their Earth Pony genetics in that they do not benefit much from changes to bone structure. Their coats tend towards the darker colours, and both their ears and eyes are significantly more developed. This, combined with their resilience from Earth Pony blood, makes them valuable on mining worlds, moons, and in deep space locations. Agility: - Strength: - Mechanical: '''+1 '''Endurance: -1 Charisma: -''' 'Perception: '+2 '''Technical: +1 Intellect: - Trait: Extreme Vocal Range - You have an ability that could both serve as a fantastic party trick, and a shockingly effective attack. Your vocal chords can produce sounds ranging from 6kHz to about 14kHz, in addition to normal speech, and with your Earth Pony lung capacity you can make them extremely loud, leading to an attack that functions similarly to a flash-bang grenade, except with auditory effects only, rather than auditory and visual. You cannot effectively do anything else while doing this attack, and it does not work on enemies who are wearing an exosuit with the helmet on. it addition to other logic reasons. Dracony (Earth Pony - Dragon) With only a thin coat of fur over tough, patterned hide reminiscent of scales, long tails with only tufts of hair on the ends, and frequently sporting lorn, curving horns, Draconies are hard to mistake, except maybe as true aliens. Agility: -1 Strength: +2 Mechanical: '''- '''Endurance: +2 Charisma: -'1 '''Perception: '+2 '''Technical: -1 Intellect: - Trait: Draconic Ancestry - You have draconic ancestry. Choose one type of dragon from the Draconic Ancestry table. You have elemental abilities determined by the dragon type, as shown in the table, and in addition, your ancestry roughly determines your coat colour.